sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter IV
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter IV, subtitle "Nǐ zhù zài", is the fourth chapter of Phoenix Minerals Series Volume I. Synopsis Jixianite, Zemannite and Allactite run away from their home. Nǐ zhù zài Zem quickly swings his knobkierre through the Quartz's legs, making the gem fall upon its knees. Zem continued with a upper cut, using his weapon to hit the Quartz soldier on its chin, prompting the gem to fall backwards, but the gem rolled on its back and stood on its feet, swung its fist towards Zem, throwing the servant towards the hut's wall, bringing its, and the sealing down. The Quartz stood in front of the injured Zem, near poofing, raised its foot to crush his body, but Jixianite appears, jumps on the gems back, the gem hesitates trying to shook Jix away, but Jixianite does not let his grip loosen. Zem rapidly stands up, summons another Knobkierre, and uses his opportunity to strike the Quartz with all his strength, right in the gut, the Quartz cries in pain, but his cry is cut loose by an strike to it's face, which poofs him instantly. Zemannite looks at Jixianite, about to say something, but is cut off by Allactite's moaning. Allactite had "woken up" from her slumber shortly after the whole hut had come down. She had now stood up, shoving her hair away from her face angrily. Zem and Jixianite where about to ask her how she felt, if she was OK, but she walked past them, took various pieces of tech that were not damaged or scrapped, shoved them into a metallic bag, cause she couldn't store item in her gems or at least she didn't like to, and then waled back to Zem, handed the bag, and proceeded to walk in direction to the Spire. "We need to get out of here, more Quartzes will come if he stay here" she said, taking the Quartzes gems and inserting them into the hut's ruble, basically obstructing the space necessary to regenerate. "I do not have time to explain. This is cliche, but I am serious. Do not ask how I know" Following Allactite's lead, Jixianite and Zem walk away from their small town of sorts, a place they had been for 1000 years. Jixianite stopped Allactite in middle of their trajectory, "I am pretty sure you now have that cliche time to explain what in the hell is going on" he said, with a look of anger and confusion. "I do not know why those Quartzes attacked, but they were out to kill us, I could see it in their eyes, and I am guessing you had to do with it" Allactite stopped and sighed, scratched the back of her neck. Zem stumbled across a rock, but was able to stay up, and not fall. Allactite looked at Jixianite, it was obvious she was struggling, she didn't know how to explain, but she was going to, "Remember I told you I had Technopathy, well, I decided it would be fun to investigate that 'Phoenix' thing you mentioned, and I stumbled across some files. Apparently they all belonged to the GDA, and some group by the name of 'Strafe' or something around those lines. So I saw one that said 'Extermination', then subtitles 'Immediate'." "And what does that have to do with anything? You are explaining nothing!" he said and was about to scream something else, until Allactite took a limb enhancer, hacked it, and showed the file. Jixianite was more confused than surprised still, not understanding what it meant, he was about to scream the same question again, until Allactite showed the file itself, all the data inside it, what it was all about: -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Date: [][][] Destination: Great Diamond Authority From: [][][] Letter to the honorable Great Diamond Authority, We know that the number of Minerals has increased exponentially in the last few thousand years after the war, and the fact that so far just the minerals in the Estrado Group and those found in active Kindergartens have been prominent enough to have a useful job in out society. That is why we need to take some extreme measures, as I have suggested before, we need to Exterminate the useless Mineral Population, and recover Earth. To recover Earth we will use the Minerals, but "why? weren't we gonna kill them?" you say, yes, we are, but first, lets make something out of them, take those who have shown useful fighting abilities, to take Earth and the Leftover of the Rebel cause. [][][][][] [][] [][][] also [][][] to ' ''[][][] [][][][][] [][][][] [][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][] ' -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Date: '[][][]' Destination: '[][][]' From: Great Diamond Authority 'Request conceded ' -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Zemannite drops the Bag and walks forwards, shuts down the projection, and looks at Allactite. "Lets just get out of here, quick" he said patiently "First, I have something we need to get from the Spire, I won't let this happen, not to us" she said, anger in her voice. Jixianite stood in front of, stopping her from walking forwards, he then screamed at her "NO, I won't risk our existence just because you want to play Hero. I won't let you go around Vigilante style and put us in the GDA's hit list" Before Jixianite could do anything to poof Allactite, a claw-like Limb Enhancer grabbed Jix's arm, pinned him to the ground, electrocuting him, but not poofing him. A yellow gem stands in all of the gem's field of view, then retrieves the Limb enhancer from Jix. "Sorry about this, didn't think I would need to do anything to any of you, but I have orders of keeping all of you alive and well, even if it means harming you" said the yellow gem. Long hair, buffed body, one Limb Enhancer, the Claw thing, moved like an actual hand... but it floated around like a Limb Enhancer. "But looking at the recent events, I might need to take your friend by force, Sorry" he said, with a smile. Then the Claw Limb Enhancer seemed to move by itself, attached itself to Allactite's face. And Before Jixanite or Zemannite could do anything... What was happening again? I forgot, I can not continue the narration if I forgot where I was going. Characters and Locations '''Charcters' * Jixianite * Allactite * Zemannite * Unnamed Quartzes * Jouravskite Locations * Green Trashland * Unnamed Colonized Planet * The Spire Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Mind Player Category:Fanon Series